youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
G.U.M.: Generation Ultimate Masters
G.U.M: Generation Ultimate Masters is a hack of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie on GBA. The game is based on Rhode Montijo's The Gumazing Gum Girl! chapter book series. Description Bigger!, Better! More Absolute! Join Gum Girl and Ninja-Rina on their most perilous journey ever to where no superhero has ever returned from. Only you can help them save Dr. Gomez and all of Stockton from Robo-Chef's dreaded plan Z. Cast * Janice Kawaye - Gabby Gomez/Gum Girl * Mila Kunis - Ninja-Rina * Kevin Hart - Dr. Gomez * Alec Baldwin - Robo-Chef * Kenichi Ogata - King Dedede * Makiko Ohmoto - Kirby * Audrey Wasilewski - Rico Gomez * Dan Povenmire - Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Bill Rogers - Darkrai * Rhode Montijo - Flippy/Fliqpy * Candi Milo - Yee * Thomas Middleditch - Ravi Rodriguez Plot The plot is very similar to the film. King Dedede's crown has been stolen by Robo-Chef, and Gum Girl and Ninja-Rina must retrieve it from where Robo-Chef sold it to: Skull City. A few areas in the game are not seen in the film, such as where SpongeBob and Patrick must escape Monstermangoland (their dreams) by following the Monster Mango Melon Tokens in the Gabby Mobile. Much of the locations in the game greatly exaggerate the film's screen time; for example, Gum Girl never had to tour "Robopolis" in the film, but he does so in the game. And later again to the Fillmore School 2. GBA Version There are 6 world in the game that edge around the storyline of the movie. Characters Playable * Gabby Gomez/Gum Girl: (main protagonist), A happy little Hispanic/American girl who one day accidentally turn into Gum Girl. Gum Girl is also physically stretchy. ** Attacks: *** Arm stretch *** Bash *** Swing *** Sonic Wave * Ninja-Rina: (deuteragonist), A happy masked ballerina with mad ninja skills. Her attacks are primarily physical. ** Attacks: *** Karate Chop *** Cartwheel *** Smash *** Mega Staples *** Swing Non-Playable * Heinz Doofenshmirtz: The game's main antagonist, Doof is a scientist hired by Robo-Chef to kill Gum Girl and Ninja-Rina before they get the crown, who grows a personal vendetta against them after they get him stepped on by Darkrai. He tracks them for most of the game and is the boss of two boss levels. * Dr. Gomez: Gabby's father. He has a brief but major role, and is frozen by King Dedede for supposedly stealing his crown. * Mrs. Gomez: Gabby's mom. She discovers Robo-Chef's plan before anyone else does. * Robo-Chef: The secondary antagonist of the game. He takes over Fillmore using mind control helmets. * Pastron: The fan-made main character who is Robo-Chef's computer system and the one who gives Robo-Chef "Plan Z". * King Dedede: The somewhat cruel ruler of the dreamland, he is tricked by Robo-Chef into thinking Dr. Gomez stole his crown, and is the final boss. * Kirby: The pink childish creature who helps Gum Girl and Ninja-Rina on their adventure to recover Dedede's crown. * Humongous Mecha: It's a giant mecha that try to eat Gum Girl and Ninja-Rina, it was the first boss. * Baroness Von Bon Bon: The lady controlling Robo-Chef's Mechanical suit. * Darkrai: Darkrai is a dark-type ghost pokemon who causes nightmares. The only world he appears in is “Skull City,” where he constantly pops up out of nowhere as Gum Girl and Ninja-Rina pass by. * Nyan Cat: For no particular reason, the Cat helps Gum Girl and Ninja-Rina get back to Stockton, and he is also the boss arena for “The Return of Doof” * Rico Gomez: Gabby's brother. * Miss Smoot: Gabby's teacher. * Robo-Ninja-Rina: A robotic clone of Ninja-Rina who first appears in Gamugaru, The only level he appears in is "Ice Cream Monster" in a picture frame. Levels The GBA version of the game is a 2D platformer similar to the likes of Super Mario. There are six worlds, each world containing 4 levels and a boss fight. The player navigates the levels as Gum Girl and Ninja-Rina, and must traverse through each stage before time runs out. World 1: Stockton * 1-1: Management Materials * 1-2: Hey Robo! * 1-3: Not a Hansen * 1-4:Skull City Ahoy! * 1-Boss: Thug Bear World 2: Canyon * 2-1: Where is it? * 2-2: 100 Major League Games * 2-3: Stop for a Bite * 2-4: Woman Babies * 2-Boss: Thug Tree Thug World 3: Desert * 3-1: The Long Road * 3-2: On the Walk Again * 3-3: Cave * 3-4: Gabby-Dabby-Doo! * 3-Boss: Ice Cream Monster World 4: Trench * 4-1: Stairs of Fear * 4-2: Trench Bottom * 4-3: Stairs of Freedom * 4-4: Run Girls, Run! * 4-Boss: Doofenshmirtz World 5: Skull City * 5-1: Escape! * 5-2: Burn Baby Burn * 5-3: Man Hands * 5-4: Shiny Crown * 5-Boss: Darkrai Battle World 6: Nyan Cat * 6-1: Hold the Nyan * 6-Boss 1: The Return of Doof * 6-2: Bottom Running * 6-3: Fillmore School I * 6-4: Fillmore School II * 6-Boss 2: King Dedede's Wrath Bosses * Boat jacker * Thugs * Humongous Mecha ** Baroness Von Bon Bon * Doofenshmirtz * Darkrai * Masked Dedede Items * Monster Mango Melon Tokens * Manliness Points * Treasure Chests: * Crates ** Plan Z Supply Crate ** Balloon Box ** Plan Z Computer ** Thunder Barrel ** Steel Safe﻿ Enemies As one plays the game the player will encounter different enemies which have different ways of being defeated. * Dogs * Critter * Koffing * Wreck-It Ralph * Venom * Thorb * Turret * Popper the Tiger * Root Pack * Marvin the Martian * Toon Patrol